1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to methods and systems for supplying alternating current (AC) electric power to a load. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to methods and systems that condition the power supplied to a load from an AC electric power supply in order to save electrical energy.
2. Description of the Related Art
AC electric power supplied from a utility company may include transient spikes or surges in the line voltage, wherein the voltage level is greater than it should be, as a result of lightning or electrical storm activity or various other phenomena. In addition, the line voltage may experience droops or sags, wherein the voltage level is less than it should be, as a result of increased loading of the power supply. These variations in the level of the voltage supplied to a load may lead to additional wear on devices connected to the power supply and increased electrical energy consumed in the form of additional heat produced in the electrical system wiring and additional start-up current load.